A Prince and his Knight
by Corronite
Summary: A young red-headed knight travels from the rural village of Ruben to earn a living, but gets In way over his head getting involved with the prince and a war between cities. Rated T- for now.
1. Prologue

**this is a very short chapter and only an Introduction. For those of you that have read the Kingmaker/kingbreaker series then you will definitely notice a 'few' similaritys... **

**The classes are as following. **

**Elsword: Lord Knight(for now)Age: 18 **

**Aisha: Elemental Master, Age: 18 **

**Rena: Grand Archer, Age 24 (she a human)**

**Raven: Blade Master, Age 24 **

**Eve: Code Empress, Age: 18 (oh... I should probably mention that she's human)**

**Chung: Tactical: Trooper, Age 19 **

**Ara: Yama Raja, age 20 **

**Elesis: Blazing Heart, age 21 **

**Add: MasterMind, Age 19 **

**I may add a couple of my O.C's however it all depends on how the story progresses**

**Anyway, I do not own Elsword or any of the characters. **

* * *

"Are you sure he's coming?" "Of course I am, I saw him" replied a young lass, no more than 18 years of age "he's coming here at last, the knight of unlimited swords. He's coming to claim his birthright. Even if he doesn't know it yet" "And you know this how?" "I saw him... In my dreams" "And your sure it was him? Not just some random boy you made up?" "Yes, I made up a boy in my dreams and have dreamt of him for eight years." The man scowled at her sarcastic tongue. "So the final days are upon us at last... El save us!" He yelled 'why couldn't they just pass by us and allow us to live our life in peace till the day we die!' He thought. "There's no turning back now...you know that." "Yes... I Know" the two figures appearance flickered and died.


	2. Chapter 1:A knights journey, Pt1

**welp, Corro here with another update and before is say anything else.** **Rena is actually an Elf, i was half asleep when I was editing the chapter. **

* * *

He slipped out of his bed at midnight, careful not to disturb his brothers. He had planned this for years, saving his meagre earnings and pocket-money from his knights job. Everyone in his family became knights, training in traditional swordsmanship wielding claymores and great swords, no one could oppose those of the Sieghart line, even if they did they would be disarmed in second or worst, Dead.

His role was of guard duty, a simple patrol no one would miss him, he slipped down the stairs like a mouse, careful not to step on the creaking steps that could lead to waking his four brothers, and his farther.  
He reached the bottom step with little to no sound, he was wearing his casual clothing not to arouse any suspicion. His armour in a sack and his sword on his back. His crimson hair and matching eyes were yellow in the light of the Glimfire set up by the local Mage.

He was about to open the door when the creaking of floorboards were heard. His eyes widened, he twisted his head for as far it would go and noticed his farther, he shifted his body, facing the worn face of the man who provided the roof he slept under. "Where do you think your going?" He asked. The boy couldn't understand how he had been found but replied anyway "just out for a bit"  
"With your armour and blade? I don't think so, I will ask again, where are you going?" His voice was stern now, he never was one to take to lies kindly.

"Hammel" his eyes widened with shock but was quickly replaced with anger.  
"Hammel?! Your leaving like your sister, to abandon you post and your home!"  
The man yelled, the creases littering his face from age were ever so obvious.  
"I just simply patrol the grounds, plus this town is loosing money fast, at this rate it won't survive " the man's eyes widened for the second time "where in El's name did you hear that!"  
"Where else could I hear it. I overheard the mayor speaking with you" he emphasised the last word, knowing he was right. His farther just stood there with disbelief.  
"I'm going to go to Hammel, earn a great amount of money, then return. I'll make sure Ruben doesn't die!" The old man stood there for a while, un-moving as if he were stone. However, he finally spoke once more. "Fine... I'm not going to lie and say that the words you speak are untrue... However" the anger that had once burned in his eyes had disappeared, replaced with warmth. "Make sure you come back... Ok?" Knowing he had his farther's approval he smiled.  
"Thank you farther, I'll be home within a year or two"  
The young knight turned his body and left through the door. He walked through the small village and left through a hidden undergrowth that he used as a child to sneak into the Forrest. He knew that leaving through the main gate would definitely arouse suspicion,causing trouble for his father, the head knight for allowing him to leave.

From there he walked through the Forrest, making it to Elder before jumping on the back of a horse-drawn carriage that would take him towards his destiny.

* * *  
The journey had taken it all out of him, riding on a carriage for hours at a time really did a persons back in. The city of Hammel was more elegant than paintings could have ever captured.  
It buildings were made if white marble accented with gold and blue details.  
The city itself were surrounded by oceans of sky blue sea.  
The first thing he did was go to the merchants district. That was the most likely to have a need for a guy like himself. Then again, he doubted that anyone would need a knight or a guard, this was no rural village, where people needed to guard their houses or stores. No monsters would break in, if they did, it would take mere moments for it to be slaughtered.

Looking at the crowd made it so obvious how far apart they were. Unlike him they carried no weapon or boxes, instead they carried leather bags with no size of sharp metal on them.  
The merchants district itself was made up of multiple stalls ranging from small to large. It was bustling with activity, people running from stall to stall buying whatever they saw fit.  
He was about to start asking around when he heard a voice calling out towards him. "Stop right there!" He turned towards the origin and found two guards wading throughout the crowds. "Ah crap..." He muttered before ducking out of sight.

Within moments the guards got to their target. However, he wasn't there.  
They frantically turned their heads and eventually noticed a certain redhead. He was scaling the wall of one of the buildings.  
"Hey" the knights once more waded throughout the crowd and gave chase.

They ran through the alleys and roads after the boy as he jumped, roof to roof. They thought they would never catch him. until he ran out of luck. The next building he jumped from was the last in the row and he plummeted down to the ground.  
"Stop running you crazy kid" one of the guards yelled. The two of them were wearing red outfits and both carried swords. "Listen, we just want to see your permit" asked the guards partner. The boy showed a confused expression and asked. "Permit?" They dumbfounded.  
"Do you mean to say you don't have a permit?"  
"...maybe..." The two guards drew their blade and cautiously approached.  
"Your under arrest for carrying a weapon without a permit."  
"Tch... I'm off to a great start" his speech was laced with sarcasm yet wasn't caught by the guards who took it seriously. "We didn't want any trouble, however if your not gonna coöperate!" The armoured men dashed towards the figure of the boy who jumped back a few metres. "Hey! Is that really how people deal with things here?" He reached behind his back and drew his blade from its scabbard before dashing at the hostile guards.

One of them rolled behind the boy whilst the other distracted him with a swing of the sword. Although the red headed knight was able to parry away the first guard, whom he decided to call guard one , guard two slashed at his back causing a mere flesh wound that wasn't terribly deep.  
"Arg.. That one stung" receiving that wound was like a wake up call. His eyes glowed azure as his pace picked up an exponential amount of speed.  
He appeared behind guard one within seconds leaving behind an after image of himself. He performed 2 quick slashes followed up by one over head slash. pulverizing Guard one into the ground.

He was preparing to move on to the next when he heard another unfamiliar voice. "Stop!" The azure glow ceased as he turned to its owner, a much older man wearing armour with cloth like decorations. He was obviously a much higher rank then the two guards combined.  
The man had tanned skin, dark hair and sharp eyes. Following behind him was a young man who was possibly only one year older than the young red-headed knight. He had long creme blonde hair tied up into a ponytail and cerulean blue eyes with little paw prints visible.  
"Young man, what are you doing?"  
"They attacked me so I retaliated, it was pure self defence."  
"I can see that, I'm asking why they attacked"  
"Because I didn't have a Permit, whatever that is..." The man looked dumbfounded but quickly came to a realisation. "Your new to this city, aren't you"  
He didn't Speak but nodded his head in response.  
"You appear to be good with a sword, where are you from?"  
"... Ruben" the man's eyes widened.  
"Crimson red hair and matching eyes... Good with a sword.." He began to mutter words before speaking in a clear voice. "Are you by any chance related to Elesis?" It was now the young boy's turn to be surprised. "You know my sister?"  
The man smiled "yes you could say that, I'm guessing your Elsword, I heard a lot about you, there was never a day where she wouldn't speak about you"  
"Really?" Elsword was genuinely surprised. Although he had known he was Elesis' favourite brother when he compared his treatment to the others.

"My name is Penesio, So what brings you all the way out here?"  
"I came here to make get a job... That way I could make some money and stop Ruben going into poverty..." It was this point that caused the young crème haired boy to speak up.  
"With those kind of skills he could easily become a high ranking knight in the army, couldn't he?"  
"Well... He could, I suppose that is most definitely an option however... He doesn't appear to be good with words... Or strategies for that matter" replied Penesio.  
" well, if that's a problem I'll take him as my guard, he seems perfect for the role and I doubt you want to continue following me about."  
"W- wait... Why would you need a guard?" Asked Elsword.  
"Well, why else... A prince needs a loyal knight to fight by his side, does he not?"

* * *

**welp, what do you think?... **

**Anyway, to asnwer your question Elesia there will be some bromance however... It's not going to last long before the two of them move on to someone else for... Reasons...**


End file.
